Adventures Of Her Heart
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: What will happen on Sakuras 18 birthday? A lot. She dumps her boyfriend for drooling all over a girl and trying to get her to go out with him. Gets the love of her life. Learns how weird Lee is and well a lot of other things.[Rape and Some Lemon] NejiS
1. A Quick Change Of Heart

He leaned in close to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back. She had finally noticed how much he liked her and ended up going on a date with him. She had the best time imagineable,"Thanks a lot Lee" She said. Lee smiled and kissed her again

"No problem Sakura" Lee said.

Sakura smiled and pulled him off the bench they where sitting on. Holding hands Lee walked Sakura home

"Eh..Sasuke-kun..what are you doing here?"Sakura said when she got to her house.

Sasuke was leaning against the door and it seemed like he had a lot on his mind. Lee growled a little but Sasuke ignored it. Sasuke gave an ice cold glare to Lee and then looked calmly at Sakura

"We have to talk.." he said in his incredible voice

"Um..ok..Lee ill be right back" Sakura gave Lee a kiss and he kissed her back

"Ok" Lee sat on the steps to her house while Sasuke and Sakura walked into a shadowed area

"Well...What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked a little confused at why he had been at her house.

Sasuke turned to her and smirked.

"You really think you can pull that shit off, huh?"Sasuke said roughly

"Eh..what are you talking about?" Sakura said a little scared.

She stepped back a little and looked at Sasuke with a worry in her eyes

"You know. Why the fuck are you kissing that bug eyed creep, Lee?" Sasuke said raising his voise some

"Hes my boyfriend. Why the hell would you care! I liked you once Sasuke...but...but ever since that day i saw you in the forest..with** HER** i could..i moved on."Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke growled under his breath. His mind went back to that time in the forest..

_"Ah! Sasuke! Sasuke! Faster! Yes Baby!" Ino yelled. Sasuke was pumping his hard cock into her extremely hard and he was close to his release. He felt Inos walls tighten and he gave one more powerful thrust and came in her. Ino wailed out in and grabbed onto him. She came to her climax and they lay there together. Still connected. Sakura burst through the clearing," Sasuke did you--" Sakura stared at Sasuke and Ino. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sasuke looked up at her and his eyes widened he pulled out of Ino,"Sakura its not what you think." Sasuke said calmly but with a hint of deafet in his voice Trying to pull his pants up," It sure seems like it...you pig." She smacked him and ran off,"SAKURA!" Sasuke cursed at himself. He looked over at Ino who was asleep on the ground._

Sasuke looked at Sakura,"I...I was..I couldnt help myself with her." Sasuke said looking at Sakura calmly.

Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears

"You knew i loved you...and yet..you go off with Ino..you..you are a pig..i dont ever want to see you again." Sakura said running back to where Lee was.

Sasuke watched as she ran into his arms and he pulled her onto his lap. She cried on his shoulder while he comforted her. Lee glared at Sasuke. Sasuke turned and walked off

"I wont ever leave you alone Sakura..Ill always be there.." Sasuke dissappeared.

Lee looked at Sakura,"What did he do to you?" Lee asked with anger in his voice

"Its nothing..He..He just I dont wanna talk about it.." Sakura managed out.

Lee nodded and stood her up. He kissed her deeply on the lips

"Ill see you tomorrow for your birthday."Lee said smiling at her.

Sakura couldnt help but smile back. She went into her house. She sighed and went over to the calender. She grabbed a marker and crossed off the day

"In just a few more hours ill be 18.." Sakura said to herself.

She went to her room and got undressed. She pulled on a thigh length silk creamy pink night gown. She put her hair into a ponytail and got into her bed. She stared at the ceiling and doze off looking at the patterns on it. She tossed in turned in her sleep

"No! No...DONT!" She wailed out.

Dream

Sasuke: Sakura you know you want me

Sakura: I hate you go away!

Sasuke goes over and pulls her clothes off

Sakura: No! No DONT!

Sasuke: But we always do this.

Sakura: What-What the hell are you talking about?

Sasuke:sighs we always have sex when the kids are out

Sakura: K-Kids!

Sasuke: Are you feeling ok?

Sakura: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Sasuke: Stop bitchin

Sakura: Fuck you

Sasuke smacks Sakura hard across the face

Sasuke: BITCH! I OWN YOU! YOUR MY PROPERTY! I DO WHAT I WANT TO YOU! YUOU GOT THAT!

Sakura whimpered helplessly

Sasuke pinned Sakura to the wall and starts to rape her

Sakura: NO! HELP! LEE! SOMEONE! HELP!

End Dream

Sakura shot up out of her sleep and looked around. She touched her cheek. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. For 2 hours. When she finally stopped crying she looked at her clock,"sniff 12:45"She said 2 herself. She got up and went over to her phone and dialed Lees number:

Lee: Hello

Sakura:...Lee..Can..Can you please stay with me tonight?

Lee: Sure Sakura. But..whats wrong?

Sakura: I just had a nightmare is all..

Lee: Ok..Ill be there soon.

Sakura: Thanks Lee...

She hung up the phone and sat on the couch. 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sakura opend the door. Her eyes where still red from crying so much. Lee looked at her and hugged her tightly

"Sakura..What did he do to you..?" Lee asked caringly.

Sakura looked down

"He..he broke my heart..He brought back the memory..and..and now hes in my dreams..Lee..he raped me..and smacked me.." Sakura said quietly.

Lee held her closer

"He'll pay Sakura...I swear on my life he will.." Lee said.

Sakura nodded and took his hand," Lets go to sleep.." She said weakly.

Lee nodded. She took him to her room. Lee looked around. Of course he had been there before but never to stay the night. He smiled to himself. She had a huge teddy bear on the right side of her bed. He had gotten it for her on there first date when they where 16. Her walls where panited black with pink stripes and her carpet was pink. Her bed sheets where black with hot pink lining and stitching. He took his shirt off and got into the bed next to Sakura. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They feel asleep almost instantly.

Next Morning

Lee woke up and looked at Sakura. She was relaxed and her face showed every sign of it. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead careful not to wake her. He got up and went to her kitchen. He made her a special breakfast.

He put it next to her on her bed side table that had 2 pictures. One with her and Lee and the other with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and her. He looked closely at the picture of the group and noticed a tear going down where Sasuke's face was.

Lee smirked to himself 'Looks like the basatrd didnt get what he wanted' Lee thought to himself.

Sakura woke up and looked at Lee's back. She got up quietly and reached her hands around him. He jumped a little but then smiled at her

"Happy birthday now 18 year old Sakura Haruno" Lee said smiling

"Thanks you already 19 Rock Lee" She said smiling back at him.

Lee smiled," Well we better get dressed we have to get to the new group naming. I hope im in you team." Lee said excitedly.

Sakura laughed and hugged him closer," I hope im on you team also" She said happily.

She turned to Lee and handed him his shirt," you can take a shower in the guest room if you want. Im gonna use the one down the hall" She said.

Lee smiled and nodded. He walked off to take his shower. Sakura went to her bathroom and turned on the water. She took off her night gown and got in the scolding hot water. She washed her hair and let the water run down her body. She winced as she notcied a small cuts on her arms

"Eh..how did i get this..?" She asked herself.

Then she remembered in her dream when Sasuke had pinned her to the wall

"No..Its..Its probably something else..maybe just from the sheets.." She said to herself.

She healed the cuts with her jutsu and put a towel around her body. She went to her room and looked in her closet. She pulled on her panties and put her bra on. She put onsome black jeans and a pink tube top that read 'SEXY JUTSU' on it.

She noted that she had to buy new different color clothes seeing as she had a slight obbsession with the colors pink and black. She smiled at herself and dried her hair. She pulled it up in a tight ponytail and smiled. She put her shoes on and looked up to see Lee staring at her," You look great" He said smiling at her," Thanks" She said and kisses him

"Now come on" She said grabbing his hand and running out the door after she made sure she locked it.

They got to the ninja academy 5 minutes later.

Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke and Ino talking to eachother. She could feel anger rising in her

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a familiar voice yelled.

Naruto hugged her tightly

"Hey Naruto-kun" she said smiling

"Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan" Naruto said happily.

Sakura laughed,"Thanks" She said.

Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba walked over to her and started singing Happy Birthday. Sakura laughed and thanked everyone. Neji nodded at Lee and Lee nodded back.

Sakura smiled as Tenten and Naruto hugged her. She had forgotten that she had made so many friends when she was younger. She had also forgotten that Sasuke and Ino where even in the room

"OK EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" someone yelled.

Sarutobi, The Hokage, was standing infront of everyone with Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei,Baki-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. Everyone stood up straight and had their hands to their sides

"Now..we will put each one of you into a group. it doesnt matter what village you are from and it doesnt matter what your techniques are you will stay in the group until you are done with the course." Sarutobi said

"HAI!" everyone said. Sarutobi nodded

"Asuma is going to post the groups on the board over there"He said pointing to an empty board.

Asuma went over to the board and pinned a peice of paper to it. Everyone walked over to the peice of paper and read it:

**

* * *

**

**Hatake Kakashi's Group:**

Inuzuka Kiba

Kabuto

Gaara

**

* * *

**

**Yuuhi Kurenai's Group:**

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Neji

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

**

* * *

**

**Asuma Sarutobi's Group**

Uchiha Sasuke

Kankuro

Ten Ten

**

* * *

**

**Gai Maito's Group**

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

**

* * *

**

**Baki's Group**

Aburame Shino

Temari

Yamanaka Ino

* * *

Lee jumped and down excitedly 

"YES IM WITH SAKURA!" He yelled with joy.

Sakura blushed and giggled. Sasuke growled under his breath

"Awwww I wanted to be with Sakura can i trade with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"NO!" Everyone except Sasuke yelled.

Naruto fell backwards

"Didnt have to yell." He said pouting and crossing his arms defeated.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek

"Cheer up Naruto-kun" Sakura said smiling.

Lee patted Naruto on the head," Yea we'll have plenty of time to see eachother." Lee said.

Naruto smiled

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said clenching his fist.

Neji and Shikamrau rolled their eyes

"Go to your sensei'sand begin your training. NOW!" Sarutobi said.

Naruto and Hinata walked over to Gai Sensei and Narutoscreamed when Gai sensei wailed in joy.

,"BLOODY MURDER!GET HIM AWAY!"Naruto yelled.

Gai sensei chuckled and tried pulling naruto into a hug.Naruto pushed him away and hid behind Hinata. She blushed and smiled a litle. Gai sensei ended up hugging Hinata who had a creeped out look on her face.

Ino, Temari, and Shino walked over to Baki. Shino didnt say anything and Baki found it rather annoying.

He sighed ' This is gonna be a long course..' Ino looked at Shino and then Baki sensei

"Psk..This is gonna suck! I mean why can't I be with Sasuke. Hes cute, Sweet, Hot, Really Cool" She went on and on about Sasuke and Temari finally couldnt take it

"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKIN SASUKE OBBSESSED BITCH!" She yelled.

Gaara looked over at her before she could say more and shut up. Baki laughed a little

"I like you kid. You got spunk." He said smirking a bit. Temari blushed

" Thanks.." She murmured

Ten Ten walked over to where Sasuke and Kankuro where

"Hey..Im Ten Ten" She said boredly but inside she was totally excited to be near Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded at her

"Sasuke." He said to her smirking.

She blushed," Kankuro..dont mess with me i wont mess with you.." He said coolly.

Ten Ten and Sasuke rolled their eyes. Asuma looked at all of them

"Lets go train now.." He said.

He walked off with his cigarette in his mouth. He sighed. Ten Ten and Sasuke walked after him with Kankuro behind. Kankuro sighed and looked over at Gaara. Gaara looked at Kankuro and nodded at him. Kankuro nodded back and was gone with the rest of his group.

Sakura walked up to Kurenai and stood beside her

"Haruno Sakura...Just so you know..You will not be using your healing powers while training" Kurenai said

"Wasnt planning on it.." She said watching Lee and Shikamaru fight about who would be the leader

"Who do you think should be the leader?" Kurenai said also watching the 2 boys fight

"Hm..Neji..He has the quality and he sure has the potental..Hes strong and up for the challenge im betting" Sakura said now looking at Neji who was watching Lee and Shikamaru.

He rolled his eyes and then looked at Sakura. They made eye contact

"I agree with you..seeing as how he doesnt aruge about it and is farily quiet and for a 19 year old..hes cute.."Kurenai said

"I may have a boyfriend but im not gonna doubt that..he is cute" She said still making eye contact with Neji.

He raised an eyebrow. Sakura smiled some and he nodded at her

"Hm..YOU 3 GET OVER HERE!" She yelled at the 3 boys.

Neji was already walking towards them. Lee and Shikamaru looked at her and walked over behind Neji. Neji stood on Sakuras left side with Lee on her right and Shikamaru behind her

"I am Kurenai you call me Kurenai-sensei or dont call me at all understood?"

She asked them

"Hai!" They all said together

"Good. Now.Questions?"Kurenai said.

Nobody raised their hand. Kurenai looked at Neji who was looking at the wall boredly. Lee was rubbing his chin thinking and Shikamaru shrugged and looked away. Sakura however looked at Kurenai

"Heh..Well..Lets go..." Kurenai said.

Sakura walked behind Kurenai. After awhile of walking they stopped in a large clearing

"We will all be training here. This is a very special place..We will be staying here for 1 week total. Just one. Seeing as this is Monday you have 6 days to go. You will be sharing a room and i will have my own room. You will not wake me if I am asleep if you do..You'll be sorry. There is two rules and only two rules. One) Never wake me unless its an emergency and Two) Dont ever leave a teamate behind..Or alone..Now..Go to your rooms."

Neji stared at her like she was crazy. Lee looked around and Shikamaru stared at her

"...you do know this is just a forest..with shurbs..bushes and trees." Shikamaru said.

Sakura walked off," you guys are so clueless" She waved her hand infron of a huge tree and it turned into a door then the tree beside it turned onto the walls

"There is where we will be staying. Good job Sakura" Kurenai said walking off into the building.

Lee almost fell over

"Ive heard of this place..Its called Heavens Creek I hear that if you stay here for a week your chakra and stregth grows 100 times more than before."He said.

Shikamaru ran off to the building and zipped past Sakura he looked around and started drooling. I was staring at a group of girls. Who had towels around them hiding their bare bodies under them. Lee ran after Shikamaru and stopped by him drooling over the girls. Neji rolled his eyes and walked off to the room they all where supposed to share.

Lee walked over to one of the girls and started playing with her hair and talking to her. The girl giggled and blushes and they talked. Shikamaru knew Lee just made a stupid move. He looked over at Sakura. Her face was red with anger and her fists where clenched

" Lee.." Shikamaru said a hint of fear in his voice

"Not now Shikamaru im having a conversation" he said still looking at the girl.

Shikamaru could see Sakura getting even more pissed. Sakura walked towards Lee

" LEE!" Shikamaru yelled at him.

Lee sighed," WHAT!" He said looking at Shikamaru now.

Shikamaru was know longer looking at Lee but now a pissed off Sakura. Her face was red and her fists where clenched tightly. So tightly that her palms started to bleed because her nails where digging into them.

Lee looked over to what Shikamaru was looking at and saw Sakura. His eyes widdened

"Heh..Sakura..you know i was just kiddin I would never go out with a whore like this."Lee said nervously

" Hey!" The girl said and smacked him then walked off with her friends.

Sakura was now infront of Lee and she pummled him. He had bruises everywhere.

"Dont ever talk to me again you bastard." Sakura said she walked off with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at Lee who was laying uncouncious on the ground. He shook his head and continued walking.

Later On

Lee stumbled into the room bruised, scarred, and bleeding. Neji stared at him

"What the fuck happened to you!" He asked

"I beat him up for drooling over some whore and then trying to lie about it. Thats why hes no longer my boyfriend but an acquaintace" Sakura said still angry

"Hm.." Neji said and shrugged.

Lee sighed and layed down on his bed. Sakura put the divider up sepreating her side of the room from the boys side.

'God shes fiesty...Now i like her more than before..' Thought Shikamaru to himself.

Sakura put on some silk white night shorts and a tank top. She turned off her light and laid on her bed. She sighed and hugged her pillow and fell asleep.

On The Boys Side

Neji sighed and bandaged up Lee

"Your an idiot.." Neji said

"Yea really..I mean you flirted with some whore and you have Sakura..Have you seen Sakuras curves and her breast and h-" Shikamaru was stopped by Neji who stared at him like he was a perveted old man.

Shikamaru chuckled and shrugged. Neji went back to bandaging up Lee.

Lee thanked Neji with a thumbs up and fell asleep on his bed. He started snoring a few minutes later. Neji and Shikamaru groaned. Neji took off his shirt and climbed into his bed. Shikamaru did the same, He took off his shirt and laid on his bed and feel asleep. Neji didnt fall asleep for another hour.

Around 1:45 In The Morning

" AH YES! GOD DONT STOP!"Kurenai yelled from the other side of the wall.

Neji woke up first. He looked around and laid back down trying to go back to sleep.

"FUCK THAT PUSSY!" Kurenai yelled again.

Nejis eyes widdened and he sat up. he put his ear to the wall and could hear bed springs squeaking a the bed of a dashboard banging angainst the wall. Shikamaru opened his eyes and sat up

"What the hell is that?" He asked creeped out

"Eh..I Think..I think Kurenai's..Having sex with someone.." Neji said.

Shikamaru felt light headed.

On The Other Side Of The Wall: Kurenai's Room

Kurenai held onto the mans arms and moaned his name. He thrust his dick into her powerfully. She screamed out

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi smirked and kissed her through his mask. She moaned more through the kiss. Kakashi thrust into her harder and faster. He felt his dick throbbing. Kurenai was ontop of him and moving up and down on his dick. She lifted up off him and crashed back down on his hard dick. She screamed more. Kakasi could feel her walls tighten but he was determined to keep going. He switched places with her so now he was ontop of her. He thrust deep into her and pulled out so only the tip of his dick was in. he thrust back in and kept doing that. Kurenai was screaming his name loudly now. She came and continued moving. Kakashi thrust into her deeper and Kurenai bucked her hips following his movements. Her walls tightend once more against his dick and he couldnt control himself. He came and they both reached their climax together.

Back On The Other Side Of The Wall

Nejis eyes where wide and so where Shikamaru's. Then once again they heard moans. Neji grabbed his pillow and blanket and went over to Sakura's side of the room. Shikamaru follwed him. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and went over to where Sakura was. He tapped her on the shoulder and whispered her name. Sakura shot up

"Huh? What happened?"

She said half asleep. She looked at Neji and Shikamaru

"Um..what are you doing on my side of the room?"

She asked cluelessly

"Eh..Well..Kurenai--" He was interrupted by a extremly loud wail. Sakura's eyes widdened

"Nevermind..You guys can sleep over here if you want." She said.

Neji Puts his pillow on the ground beside her bed and laid on it. He pulled the covers over himself. Shikamaru laid on the floor at the edge of her bed with his cover pulled over his head. Sakura laid back down and fell back asleep instantly. Shikamaru followed suit with a loud yawn he dozed off. Neji looked up at Sakura. Her blanket was pulled up to her waist and her shirt was tangled in a position to her right giving Neji a clear veiw of her well rounded breast. He blushed and stared longingly at her breast. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Neji

"Whats wrong? Cant sleep?" She asked him.

She knew Neji since she was 6 and she knew almost everything about him. He was sweet, nice and caring. When they where little he always beat the shit outta anyone that made fun of her. Over the years she had started liking him and it turned to love. Even when she was with Lee she loved him. She couldnt help her feelings for him. Neji nodded and looked at her. She smiled and sat up. She fixed her shirt and stood up. Neji looked at her slender legs and blushed

"Come with me. We can take a walk." she said.

Neji nodded and stood. Shikamaru was deep alseep in his own little world dreaming about whatever. They walked out of the room an into a garden. Sakura strectched and yawned. She sat on a bench and Neji sat beside her

"Neji...I...I..Ever since we where little..I've had this feeling..For you..And at first..I liked you but..then it developed into love..Neji..Even when I was with Lee...and obbsessing over Sasuke..The only personI really loved and wanted to be with was...you" Sakura said looking at the flowers.

Neji swore his heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and brerathed in deeply

"I..I feel the same way..Sakura.." Neji said after a few moments.

Sakura looked at Neji and blushes. Neji bent down towards her and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and closed her eyes. They kissed for a few more minutes and stopped. Sakura blushed and smiled at Neji he chuckled and grabbed her hand. They went back to their room where Shikamaru and Lee where asleep. Sakura climbed into her bed and Neji got into the bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and they both feel asleep.

Next Morning

Sakura woke up to find a pair of eyes looking at her. She screamed and jumped up. Lee was looking at her intesly

"You slept with Neji" He said questioningly

"Yea..Hes my boyfriend..why wouldnt I?"

Sakura said. Lee smiled

"Just askin." He said.

Shikamaru and Neji where still asleep. Sakura got up and went to the bathroom. She took a long shower and looked around. She blinked when she saw a pair of her clothes neatly folded on a shelf. She took her clothes and put them on. It was a tight black tank top with a blood red mini skirt. She put on her black shoes with blood red laces. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair out. She went out of the bathroom and back to the room. She stared at the boys. The boys stared at her. All of the boys had on the same thing, A blood red muscle shirt and baggy black pants and black shoes with blood red laces. Sakuras eyes nearly poped outta her head when she saw the muscles on Nejis arms. She blushed and turned out of the room. The boys folded their arms and went after her

'I hate this fuckin uniform crap..But Sakura looks hot in hers' Shikamaru thought to himself.

' This unioform is fairly disturbing and i hate the whole..looking alike thing..But Sakura looks good' Neji though to himself.

'I LOOK HOT IN THIS UNIFORM' Thought Lee as he smirked to himself.

Kurenai was standing near a waterfall with a 3 boxes by her side. The boxes moved a little and Lee juimped back and pointed at them

"THERE MOVING!" He yelled. Kurenai sigher. Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. They may have not known what was in the boxes but his dramticness was annoying

"Im sure all of you know of Juujuin Bunshin. Am I right?" Kurenai asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Pick a box." Kurenai said boredly going into a day dream.

Sakura looked at the boys who just stared at the boxes. She was about to go get a box when Neji went forward and picked up the box in the middle.She smiled at him and he winked at me.She blushed. He brought the box back to where he was standing. Shikamaru went to the box on the right and grabbed it roughly. Kurenai smacked him in the hed

"Be careful with that!" Shikamaru sceamed at her touch

"Dont touch me! Did you even wash you hands! I know what you where doing last night you nasty!" He yelled at her and walked back to where he was standing.

Kurenai was blushing wildly

"Its none of your bussiness what i do! I took a shower you asshole!" She yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes. Lee walked up to the box on the left and picked it up gently

"Its heavier than i thought it would be.." He mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and gigled a little. She walked up to the last box and picked it up going back to where she was standing

"Open the boxes" Kurenai said still blushing of embarressment.

Neji opened his box first and we all watched to see what was in his. He looked at the box and glared at Kurenai. Kurenai looked away innocently. Neji sighed and pulled a large grayish greenish snake out of the box. Lee screamed like a girl and Shikamaru started laughing because he had fainted. Sakura started laughing and Neji did to. The snake coiled itself around Neji's arm. slowly Neji began to feel everything the snake did. Neji looked at Sakura

"What in your box?" He asked curiously.

Sakura opened her box and looked into it

"Awwwwwwwwww! SO CUTE!" She said pulling out a wolf cub.

Shikamaru screamed and fainted like Lee did. Neji, Sakura, and Kurenai where cracking up. Sakura held the wolf close to her and she winced in pain as she felt the wolfs emotions rushing through her. she laid the wolf down and pulled a bandage out of her pocket. She wrapped it around the cubs front paw and smiled. The wolf cub whimpered happily. Neji had managed to wake Shikamaru. His snake still coiled tightly around his bandaged arm. Shikamaru got up and looked at the wolf wearily

"It wont hurt me.." He whispered to himself.

He breathed out and opened his box. He looked in and closed the box back. He went over to Lee's box. He opened Lees box and took a mouse out of it

"He was complaining about a mouse..Being heavy.." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru let the mouse scurry up his shoulder. Neji shurgged

"Shikamaru why did you change boxes?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru just shook his head. Sakura shrugged and smacked Lee in the face to wake him up. Lee jumped up

"IM UP!" He said.

Everyone except Lee rolled their eyes. Lee went over to his box and opened it

"I bet its a--" He stared into the box.

Sakura looked into the box and started crackin up. Shikamaru started laughing. Neji looked over Lee's shoulder and started laughing. Lee pulled a...

TBC...


	2. Enter: Other Groups

Lee pulled a small turtle out of the box. Sakura held her breath to keep in all her laughter. Shikmaru on the other hand didnt give a shit and was rolling around on the ground in tears as he laughed. Neji looked at something else than Lee and tried not to laugh. Lee shot a deadly glare at Kurenai. Kurenai pressed her index fingers together

"Um...Eh..Name your pets" She said nervously.

Sakura breathed in a couple of times and sighed

"God that was funny.." She said out loud.

Shikamaru was holding his sides laughing still. Sakura sat down with the black wolf cub with white on the tips of its ears, tails, paws, and nose on her lap. The wolf watched Shikamaru roll on the ground. Shikamarus mouse was running up and down on Shikamaru's stomach. He watched it silently. Sakura heard a bird somewhere far off in the forest. Neji sat next to Sakura and watched his snake coil around his arm tighter

"Masurao.." He said.

Everyone looked at Neji

"Huh?" Sakura asked him

"The snakes name is Masurao." Sakura smiled at Neji and he blushed slightly.

She leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around her waist

"Your name will be...hm...Juuniji" Sakura said to her wolf cub.

Juuniji jumped up and down excitedly. She pounced her hand and bit it gently. She quietly chewed and licked on her hand gently while she watched her giggling

"Well if yours is Juuniji and yours is Masurao..Mine will be Kage." Shikamaru said playing hide and seek with his mouse.

He was searching his pockets for Kage when he popped his head out of his pants. Shikamaru blushed and grabbed Kage gently. He held Kage in his hand and pet him gently. Kage laid down in Shikamarus hand and fell asleep. Shikamaru couldnt help but smile at the small mouse

"Even if i got a lame pet mine will beat all of yours!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes."Hasha is hi--HER!" Lee yelled out looking at the turtle more closely

"IT CANT BE A GIRL! WHY KURENAI! WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME!" He yelled clutching Hasha.

Sakura's cheeks puffed up as she held in her laughter. Neji raised an eyebrown and looked at her. She grabbed onto Nejis shirt and leaned against her body. She did her best to hide her laughter. Neji laughed a little and put his free arm around her

" Just laugh he cant do anything to you." Neji told her.

Sakura bursted out laughing into Nejis shirt. A sweatdrop formed on his head

" Ok..I didnt exactlly mean on me but ok." He said to himself.

Shikamaru sighed after a long loud laugh

"So what now I mean..we already named them and crap so what?" Shikamaru asked Kurenai not looking at her

" Now we train. stand up." Kurenai said.

Everybody stood up holding their pets. Lee's head was hung low and he sighed and depression

" Why..." He mumbled to himself.

Everyone rolled their eyes to Lee's dramaticness. Kurenai looked at all of them

" First of all. You should try combining your moves with your pets how about...Lee and...Sakura try a spar first." Kurenai said pointing to them.

Sakura nodded and waled over to the middle of the gym they had found in Heavens Creek. Lee sulked over to the middle of the gym across from Sakura. Neji and Shikamaru sat leaning against the wall.

Lee put Hasha on the floor and Sakura put Juuniji on the floor. Juuniji growled at Hasha and got in a fighting stance. Sakura got in a fighting stance and Lee did the same. Sakura smirked at Lee

" Looks like your poor turtle cant stand on its own" Sakura teased Lee.

Lee growled

'Good thing Naruto taught me some of his moves..Id be dead if he didnt' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura looked at Hasha and laughed. Juuniji sat down and licked his paws boredly

"NOBODY LOWERS THERE GUARD ON ROCK LEE!" Lee yelled.

He ran at Sakura extremly fast. Sakura jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head. Juuniji watched Sakura anctiously. Sakura smiled and did Shadow clone jutsu. 10 pairs of Sakura and Juuniji appeared. All life like. Lee looked at them confused and looked at Hasha

" Ok Hasha! ATTACK!" Lee yelled.

Hasha began to slowly make her way to Sakura and Juuniji. Lee smacked his head

"Geez.." He murmured.

Sakura rolled ehr eyes and her and her clones attacked. The real one suddenly appeared behind him and pinned his arms behind him. Juuniji tackled Lee in the gut. Lee yelped and fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Juuniji then transformed into a adult wolf and pounced on Lee. He pinned Lee to the ground growling viciously. Drool dripping from his mouth. Thee drool fell on Lee's face

" WHAT THE HELL THIS ISNT ANY ORDINARY DROOL!" Lee shouted.

He was paralyzed. Sakura smiled and delivered a finishing punch into Lee's stomach. Lee fell uncouncious. Neji and Shikamaru cheered. Kurenai just stared in surprise

"Didnt no they where THAT strong" She said to herself.

Sakura picked up Hasha and Juuniji managed to get Lee onto his back. He brought Lee over to the rest of the group and laid him down on the sidelines. Neji sighed and got up

" Next is Shikamaru and Neji" Kurenai said.

Neji and Shikamaru went to the middle of the gym. Shikamaru looked at Neji. Shikamaru used his Ninpou Kage Mane No Jutsu on Neji. Neji dodged it and used his 46 hands combat on him. Shikamaru dodged it and used his Shadow attachment jutsu. Neji was caught in it. Neji smirked

"You forgot about one thing." Neji said coolly.

Masurao dashed from Nejis wrist to Shikamarus neck in lower than a second. Shikamaru cried out as the snake bit his neck making hims fall over in pain

" Damn!" He yelled out.

Kage poped out of Shikamarus pocket and clawed at Masurao who was still attached to Shikamarus neck. The snake let go of Shikamarus neck. Kage pounced the snake and bite it. The snake let out a loud hiss. He dashed back to Nejis wrist and cowarded behind his hand. Neji chuckled a little and was now infront of Shikamaru. Shikamaru had lost control of his Shadow attachment jutsu when Masurao bit him. Neji punched Shikamaru as Shikamaru punched him. Neji ducked it and low kicked him. Shikamaru fell bacwards and his head smacked against the floor. He was knocked out.

Sakura cheered and Kurenai sighed. She had to nurses come in and take Lee and Shikamaru to get fixed up. Sakura and Neji had finished training for the day. It was 7:00pm already. Sakura sighed and winced a little. She was aching everywhere. Her whole body was sore. Neji looked at her and smiled a bit. Sakura was holding Juuniji who was now back in his cub form. Neji looked at Masurao and sighed

"Hey Sakura can you heal Masurao?" Neji asked now looking at her

"Eh..I told Kurenai-Sensei i wouldnt but...sure i guess" Sakura said shrugging.

She laid her hands on Masurao gently and healed him. Masurao regained conciousness and coiled around Nejis bandaged arm. Neji smiled.

"Thanks" He said Sakura nodded

"What should we eat?" Neji asked her looking in the fridge

"Um..Lets have--" Sakura was interrupted from yells coming outside.

She froze.

She felt a tingle down her spine. Neji looked at her

"Sakura whats wrong?" Neji asked her.

He closed the fridge and looked at her. Sakura went outside and stopped in the door way. Kurenai was yelling at Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei, Asuma sensei, and Baki sensei

" WE WHERE HERE FIRST YOU CANT JUST COME IN AND CLAIM IT AS YOUR SPOT! WE HAVE ANOTHER 6 DAYS!" Kurenai yelled at them

"WELL WE WHERE TOLD THAT WE ALL HAD TO BE HERE!" Asuma yelled back.

Sakura and Neji walked out to the fighting group. Behind Kakashi where his group Kiba, Kabuto, and Gaara. Behind Gai where his group Naruto and Hinata. Behind Baki where his group Shino, Temari, and Ino. Sakura glared at Ino. She felt Neji wrap his arm around her shoulders. Sakura stopped glaring and leaned against Neji. Sakura smiled and leaned closer to him. The there was Asuma's group Behind Asuma was Ten ten, Kankuro, And...Sasuke.

Sakura shivered.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. Sakura froze. Juuniji started growling at Sasuke. he jumped out of Sakuras arms and got in a pouncing position to pounce Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the wolrf and glared at it. Juuniji bared his fangs. His drool dripped from his mouth and he advanced on Sasuke. Asuma grabbed Juuniji by the neck

" CALM THIS THING DOWN!" He yelled.

Sakura went up to Asuma

" Get your hands off him...Now.." She said.

There was a flash of anger that went through her eyes. Asuma let go of the wolf and everyone stared at Sakura. Sakura looked at Juuniji

" Come.." She said and walked off.

Juuniji growled at everyone and ran off after Sakura. Sasuke watched her walk away and mentally cursed to himself. Kakashi looked at Kurenai

" What was that about?" He asked.

Kurenai blushed

" She has maternal instincts..If you touch her child she would kill you..If you hurt her child...Prepare for the worst.." Kurenai said looking back at Sakura.

Neji stepped up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Neji trying not to show his fear

" What the hell do you want?" Sasuke snapped at Neji.

Neji smirked. He raised his arm with Masurao on it and thrust it at Sasuke

"Meet Masurao..He has a deadly bite..Dont mess with Sakura" Neji said and walked off.

Sasuke felt a shiver go through his spine. Kiba watched as Neji went after Sakura

" Hes right Sasuke...Stop messing with Sakura..We all no what you did and we hate you for it." Kiba said giving Sasuke a cold glare

" Im going to check on Sakura..." Kiba said.

He walked off in the direction Sakura and Neji had went

"Me too...Sasuke..You need to back off of Sakura..You hurt her..And i bet you dont feel anything for that." Sasuke looked away.

He looked up at Choji

"You just joined our group! you dont know anything! i didnt do anything to her!" Sasuke said and with that he stromed off somewhere.

Choji sighed and walked off to find Sakura with Ten Ten, Kabuto, Naruto, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro,and Hinata.

Sakura was sitting on her bed with Juuniji's head on her lap. He was still in his adult form. Se pet his head gently. Neji was sitting on the floor by her feeding Masurao some crickets. Sakura had a peice of raw meat in her hand for Juuniji. He ate it out of her hand snuggling closer to her. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in.." Sakura said totally absorbed in searching Juuniji for any cuts Asuma might have caused him.

Juuniji licked the blood off her hand from the raw meat when Choji, Ten Ten, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Kabuto, Kankuro, and Kiba walked in. Ino had run off after Sasuke. Everyone sat somewhere in the room andwatched Sakura feed Juuniji

"Sakura..Whats up? You've been good?" Hinata asked Sakura breaking the silence

Sakura looked at Hinata still petting Juuniji who watched everyone cautiously.

"Ive been great. Oh and everyone this is Juuniji." Sakura said indictaing to the wolf laying his head on her lap.

Kiba's eyes widened.

"You know Juujuin Bunshin!" Kiba shouted out.

Akamaru whimpered and Kiba pat him on the head. Sakura fed Juuniji another peice of raw meat and he ate it. He once again licked the blood off her hand.

"Yea..Me, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee have our own pets now." She said.

Everyone looked around.

"Uh..Where are Lee and Sikamaru?"Gaara asked her

"Hehe. Neji had a battle with Shikamaru and beat him. But They had to keep Shikamaru overnight because Masurao bit him and they have to take the poison out. I fought Lee. Well lets just say..Lee is paralyzed" She said

Everyone shrugged and nodded. Naruto couldnt stop wiggling around. He couldnt stand it he got up and ran over to Sakura

"SAKURA!" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Sakura giggled and Juuniji growled litghtly. Sakura hugged Naruto back

"GROUP HUG!" Naruto yelled.

Ten Ten laughed and went over to them she hugged Sakura. Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro sighed and walked over to Sakura. They hugged her also. Hinata ran over to them and hugged Sakura too. Kabuto got a sweatdrop on his head and also hugged Sakura. Choji laughed and hugged Sakura. Temari also hugged Sakura and Neji hugged her too. Sakura hugged them all back. Juuniji whimpered and tackled them knocking them all down on the floor.

"Ok..Enough of that..." Gaara said.

He got up and dusted himself off. Everyone did the same. Sakura sat on Nejis lap and Juuniji laid near her with his head on her lap. Hinata sat on Narutos lap, Ten Ten sat on Gaara's lap, and Temari sat on Shinos lap. Gaara looked at Ten Ten

"You do know now everyone knows right?" He asked her.

She nodded

"Yea and I dont care" She said.

She kissed him gently on the lips and he blushed and kissed her back. Sakura's and everyone elses eyes widdened at what Gaara and Ten Ten where doing. Temari smiled and looked at Shino. She pulled the collar of his jacket down and kissed him. Shino blushed uncontrolably and kissed her back. Everyones eyes widdened at what Temari and Shino where doing. Neji looked at Sakura

"Shall we?" She asked him

"We shall" He replied

Sakura laughed and kissed him deeply. Neji put his arms around her wast and kissed her back. Naruto and Hinata shurgged and started kissing. Choji, Kabuto, and Kiba coughed. Everyone stopped kissing

"Eh..Sorry" Sakura and Neji said at the same time

"Yea..Heh sorry" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded

"What they said" Gaara and Ten Ten said.

"No problem.." They said.

Sakura sighed. She got off of Nejis lap and pat Juuniji on the head

"I guess you guys are staying here as well?" Sakura asked them.

They nodded. Sakura shrugged

"Well..Im going to sleep now but there are beds for the boys on the other side and the beds for the girls are on this side..BUT...i doubt you wanna sleep on the boys side..Kurenai has her..how should i say...Midnight activities." Sakura explained

Everyone shivered.

"Im stayin over here!" Naruto declaried

Everyone nodded. Sakura shrugged. Her and Nejis got some extra blankes and pillows and gave them to everybody. Ten Ten put her pillow down near Gaaras and she snuggled up to him. Gaara put the cover over them and closed his eyes holding her. Naruto slept near Hinata. He put the blanket over them and he fell asleep instantly. Temari cuddled up to Shino. She had her pillow on his lap and her head on the pillow. Shino was sitting up against the wall with a blanket draped over his shoulders and Temari had one over herself. Choji curled up near the wall and covered up. Kabuto and Kiba did the same. Sakura laid on her bed and snuggled up to neji. Neji wrapped his arms around her. Juuniji laid ontop of them and fell asleep.

"Sakura I never told anyone this...no one..at all..but I..I wanna tell you this.." Neji whispered in Sakuras ear.

TBC...


	3. Broken Heart? Or Not?

While everyone slept Kabuto quietly snuck out of the room. He walked into a shadowed area of Heavens Creek

"Orochimaru I must ask why you wanted me to watch this stupid girl instead of Sasuke"Kabuto asked him in a ticked off tone.

"Because Kabuto. this STUPID GIRL is stronger then Sasuke. Havent you paid attention to her? Shes better and she fits perfectly into the plan. Sasuke loves her right? Then lets get him mad." Orochimaru said in an all knowing tone

Kabuto smirked and nodded.

"I get it...your using the girl to get to Sasuke. right?" Kabuto asked still smirking.

Knowing full well the answer.

"Heh. Your not as stupid as i thought you where Kabuto. Anyways go back to the girl..When the time comes. Kill her" Orochimaru said.

He then dissappeared from sight. Kabuto rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to the room.

"Eh..Sa-Sakura..What-What are you doing out here?" Kabuto asked Sakura nervously

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. But it seems like I already know." Sakura said.

Kabuto smirked

"Heh. Like I should care. Your a weak dumbass bitch! What the fuck do you know! I can beat you with my eyes closed!" Kabuto said getting in a fighting stance.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got in a fighting stance.

"Almost forgot someone" Sakura said. She closed her eyes'Juuniji come.Now.' Sakura mentally said to her pet wolf cub.

Kabuto looked at her confused. He shrugged and was about to run at her when he heard growling behind him. He turned around and was tackled by Juuniji. His drool dropped onto Kabuto. Kabuto punched Juuniji but then couldnt move

"W-What the hell! I CANT MOVE!" Kabuto yelled

Sakura was pissed off. She walked over to Kabuto and grabbed him by the collar. She threw him against a tree and punched him in the stomach. Kabuto coughed up blood from the hard punch.

"Your a fool..You dont even know how strong you are. Your stronger than me and Kakashi put together. Shit..Your even stronger than Orochimaru...YOUR A PATHETIC BITCH!" Kabuto shouted at Sakura.

Sakura smirked.

" Im 18. What can you expect from me? Yes Im strong Ive known it forever. Im more skilled and thoughtful than the Hokage. I dont use my skills because I save them. Like im not gonna use them on you. im gonna save them." Sakura said looking up at Kabuto with an evilish look in her eyes.

"Im gonna save them for someone..who deserves to die..A painful..excrutiating..death... Goodbye Kabuto" Sakura said pulling out 5 needles.

"SAKURA DONT!" A voice yelled out.

Sakura turned around and saw everyone looking at her:

Asuma, Sasuke, Kankuro, Ten Ten, Gai, Naruto, Hinata, Baki, Shino, Temari, Ino, Kakashi, Kiba, Gaara, Kurenai, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji,and Baki. Sakura stared at them and dropped her needles and Kabuto. Juuniji was at her side and was licking her hand gently.

"Sakura..Dont let him get to you.." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto and then everyone else.

"I..Im sorry about this guys..But..I have to.." Sakura said now looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and chuckled a bit.

"Heh you do whatever you have to Sakura." Kakashi said smiling.

Sakura smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Sorry guys" Sakura said

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru walked over to her. Shikamaru picked up her needles and handed 2 to her, 1 to Neji, 1 to Naruto and 1 for himself.

"Together?" He asked them

Sakura laughed

"Your an idiot" With that she threw the needle directly into Kabuto's wind pipe, Shikamaru threw his in Kabuto's head, Neji threw his in Kabuto's neck hitting his blood vein, and Naruto threw his straight into Kabuto's throat.

Everyone left while Sakura staid and looked at Kabutos body. She took all the needles out of him and cleaned off the blood. She healed him as best she could and bandaged him up.

"Your lucky I can revive..Your a sonova bitch.."Sakura said.

She helped Kabuto up and his eyes flew open. He coughed up blood. He was leaning on he shoulder.

"W-Why did you revive me?" Kabuto asked shakily.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because.. You sure know a lot about my powers. So I am gonna learn from you now. Your gonna train me." Sakura said looking at im intensely.

"Hm...Fine..On one condition." Kabuto said grinning widely.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"What..?" Sakura asked him with suspicion all over her face

"You gotta give me a kiss everyday before and after your training and now." Kabuto said still grinning.

"W-WHAT!" Sakura screeched but Kabutos hand over her mouth stopped her from making screaming out loudly.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"If you want me to train you than you gotta do it." Kabuto said looking at her seriously

'Eh..I..Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Fine.." Sakura mumbled

Kabuto smirked and leaned forward puckering his lips. Sakura shivered and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Kabutos hand on her ass. She glared at him and smacked him. A sickining crack was herd all the way back in the village. Kabuto yelped and grabbed his cheek.

"SAKURA!" a voice a little way off yelled

"Quick act dead!" Sakura whispered harshly.

Kabuto glared at her and laid down to look dead. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around to see Lee and Naruto running towards her.

"Did you hear that sound!" Naruto asked her.

Sakura laughed nervously.

"H-Hey how come you cleaned up K-Kabuto?" Lee asked her out of breath from running.

"Eh..I-I wanted to uh..Respect.The..Spirts!" Sakura lied

Naruto and Lee looked at eachother. They shrugged.

"Ok..If you say so." Naruto said.

Then he and Naruto ran back to the room. Sakura sighed and looked at Kabuto.

"You can get up now.." Sakura said sleepily.

"I know that. But what about my kiss" Kabuto said puckering his lips.

Sakura shivered and watched his lips move like a fish. She felt another shiver go down her spine. She closed her eyes and put her lips against his. Kabuto licked her bottom lip greedily and Sakura had the erge to smack him again. Kabuto had grabbed her wrists and where holding them infront of her kissing her roughly. Sakura pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sakura asked him a little pissed off.

"Heh im kissin ya. What does it seem like im doin?" Kabuto said smirking at her.

Sakura glared at him.

"Well we kissed so bye. Your gonna have to find a place to stay or you'll have to desguise yourself as something" Sakura said glaring at him.

Kabuto grinned and did a jutsu Sakura had only seen once in her life. In a second Kabuto transformed into a silver squirell. Sakura stared at him

"Juuniji will probably eat you.." Sakura said boredly.

Kabuto's face turned dead pale. He transformed back.

"Ill just sleep outside of Heavens Creek" Kabuto said smuggly

Sakura rolled her eyes and got up

"Whatever" She said walking away

She made it back to the room a few minutes later. It was pitch black in the house. She looked at her watch, it read 11:19pm. Sakura sighed and looked at Neji who was laying on the bed. She looked at him a little more and noticed his eyes where open.

"Eh..Hey Neji..Whats wrong..?" She asked him quietly careful not to wake the others.

"Nothing..Whats wrong with you..You seem...Different.." Neji said looking at her closely.

Sakura froze for a minute. She turned away from Neji and thought back to that moment with Kabuto. The moment when she kissed him. Neji looked at her and she could feel his eyes burning into her back. She heard Neji get off the bed and walk up behind her. He grabbed her hand gently and walked outside with her. He looked into her eyes

"Tell me whats wrong..?" Neji asked her.

"Neji...I..Im so so sorry.." Sakura said breaking into tears.

Neji pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around ehr protectively.

"Its ok..Just tell me what happened.." Neji said holding her closer

"Neji I..I...I revived Kabuto...Be-Because I wanted him to train me..A-And..We made a deal...H-He would only train me i-if I kissed him then..and before and after the training..." Sakura sobbed into Nejis arms.

Neji tensed and Sakura felt her which made her sob harder. Neji let go of her and looked down at her.

"Sakura..You didnt have to have him train you..H-How could you kiss him!" Neji asked her in a hurt tone.

Sakura tensed when she heard his tone. She looked down sobbing still.

"I-Im sorry! I just..I just wasnt thinking! Im so sorry..." Sakura said still sobbing.

She fell to her knees and her tears fell to the ground. Neji looked at her and sighed. He kneeled down by her and took her in his arms. She rested her hands on his chest.

"Im sorry...I-I w-will cancel the deal r-right n-now..I-I dont w-want to h-hurt y-you a-anymore.." Sakura stuttered out

Neji shook his head and held her closer.

"No..I can tell you really want this so...Fine..but on one condition" Neji said smiling at her

"What? Ill do anything.." Sakura said hugging him

"I wanna go with you when you train...That way I can be there to help you if he trys something suspicious" Neji said looking at her more seriously.

Sakura nodded

"Okay." She said

She kissed him on the cheek. Neji smiled and helped her up. They walked back into the room and laid down on the bed. He held her close to him. She snuggled against him as they kept eachother warm. Sakura dozed off with Nejis strong arms wrapped around her tightly.

Next Morning

Sakura woke up and looked around. A few people where still asleep: Temari, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Ten Ten, Gaara, Ino, and Kankuro. Sakura yawned and got up. She walked out of the room and turned the corner walking to the bathroom. She froze when she was face to face with Sasuke

"S-Sasuke..W-What do you want?" Sakura asked

"Heh..What do I want you ask..Thats easy Sakura..You." He said smirking devilishly.

Sakura turned to walk away but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed firmly on her wrist. Sakura was about to scream but Sasuke covered her mouth with his free hand. His eyes had an evil tint of red in them. Sakura's eyes turned from scared to pure fright. Sasuke let go of her wrist and grabbed her neck and glared at her

"Your a little slut you know that? First Lee and now Neji Heh cant forget that little makeout session with Kabuto" Sasuke said still smirking devilishly

Sakura's eyes widdened. She then remembered something or should I say someone. 'Juuniji come to me I need you..Come quick!' Sakura said mentally to Juuniji. The wolf cub ran as fast as he could to her turning to his adult wolf form in mid run. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a hint of courage in her eyes. Sasuke looked at her questioningly

"What are you so courageous about?" Sasuke growled.

He took his hand off her mouth

"That" She said looking behind him

Sasuke turned his head to see the huge wolf from before. He dropped Sakura and kicked her in the stomach hard to the side. Sakura cryed out and held her stomach tightly. Juuniji growled at Sasuke and attacked him widly. His speed was much more than Sasuke's. Sasuke tryed his best to grab the furious wolf but had no luck. Some of Juunijis drool managed to get on Sasuke. Sasuke fell over paralyzed. Juuniji went over to Sakura and licked her cheek gently. He nudged her cheek with his wet nose and she laughed a little. She pat him on the head and checked him over for cuts. She only found a small lump on his head from when Kabuto had fought him. Sakura tensed and healed the lump. Juuniji whimpered and laid by her side. Sakura stroked his fur for a few minutes. She got up and went over to where Sasuke laid paralyzed. She kicked hims hard in the head and then in the stomach. She looked at Juuniji

"Come" She said happily

Juuniji pounced Sasuke and growled at him. Hebit him on the wrist making him bleed. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke and walked away.

"Heh theres one thing you dont know about yourself" Sasuke said still paralyzed

"Whats that?" Sakura said

"Heh your clan. You dont know it..I do" Sasuke said still paralyzed

Sakura looked at him and went over to him. She grabbed him by the throat and held it tight

"What do you know about my clan!" She yelled strangling him tightly

Sasuke gasped for air

"One thing I know is where they are..They're at..."

TBC...


	4. Seperate Ways We Will Meet Again!

To all those people hat dont like my stories and think I had bad ideas about them DONT REVIEW! I DONT WANT ANY FLAMES FROM YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE! I cant take the critisicum(sp) Also to all those that like and review my stories I say THANKS!

Also mostly all of the japanese sounding words in this story are made up.

* * *

"Heh there's one thing you don't know about yourself" Sasuke said still paralyzed 

"What's that?" Sakura said

"Heh your clan. You don't know it...I do" Sasuke said still paralyzed

Sakura looked at him and went over to him. She grabbed him by the throat and held it tight

"What do you know about my clan!" She yelled strangling him tightly

Sasuke gasped for air

"One thing I know is where they are...They're at the Village Of The Blossoms"

Sakura dropped him and ran off. She ran to Neji. She found him in the kitchen with all the guys except Sauske(even the senseis), "Eh.."

Neji looked at her, "Whats up?" Sakura looked at all the men whos eyes where directed at her like heat censors, "God damnit what the hell are you guys lookin at!" Sakura yelled at them out of breath.

Neji sweatdropped and looked at the guys. Naruto coughed and looked away. Gaara looked out the window. All the senseis engaged in a conversation about who would win in battle, Batman or Superman. The other guys just found objects to occupy themselves.

Neji looked at Sakura and she walked over to him, "I know where my clan is. Their at the village of the Blossoms" Sakura said to Neji.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room yelled. Sakura sweatdropped and stared at them. Kakashi thought for a second and then shook his head, "Everyone in that clan was killed..Theres only you left Sakura..Its impossible for there to be more." Kakashi said. Asuma and Gai nodded in agreement.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Im going to check anyways!I dont care if you come or not bu Im going." Sakura said and then she walked out the room to find the girls.

Sakura found the girls all huddled up under a Sakura blossom tree. The girls waved to her and she waved back. She ploppe down next to Ten Ten and all the girls looked a her, "Whats on you mind?" Temari asked Sakura ooking at her cosely.

Sakura smiled and looked at them, "Im going to the Village of Blossoms...Thats where my clan is." Sakura said.

The girls looked at her in disbelief, "I WANNA GO!" Ten Ten and Temari shouted in unusion.

Sakura lauged, "Then pack your bags and meet me at the gate of Heavens Creek. This past weeks been good and my chakaras varied...By more then I can say. So meet me there in a half hour."

Sakura got up and went to her room. She packed her bag with antibiodics, clothes, a brush, a comb, and etc.

Sakura took a shower and put on a tight black tank top and baggy black jeans. She had her forehead protector around her neck loosely and her hair was brushed out.

Sakura put her shoes on and went to the gate of Heavens Creek.

No one was there so she decided to wait. She leaned against the gate and waited for 5 minutes until she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Neji, Gaara, Ten Ten, Temari, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, and Hinata.

Sakura smirked and looked at them. Neji smirked and walked up to her, "Where ready to go." He said. Sakura smiled and looked at her watch, "Damn..Hes late..We have to wait a few more minutes.." Sakura said. Everyone gave her a questioning look. Then footsteps where heard behind them. They turned around and saw it was a uge burly man. He had a long white beard and was partly bald. He was wearing a grey kimono and had sandals and a short pony tail that tied in the back of his head. He stopped and bowed to Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Everyone this is Jinbo. Hes from the Village of Tea" Sakura said happily. Neji and everyone else scanned Jinbo questioningly, "Hello..I will be accompanying you all to the Village of the Blossoms. Its my job to keep you and check and follow Haruno Sakuras orders." Jinbo said as he bowed to Sakura.

Everyone gave her a 'what the hell' look. Sakura sweatdropped, "Heh. Jinbo is my uncles nephews sons brothers daughters great neices grandsons husbands cousins twice removed best friends nephews neices daughters mothers granddaughters son." Sakura said happily. Everyone just stared at her dumbfoundedly. Sakura giggled.

Jinbo laughed a deep montone laugh and smiled at the group, "Lets get going!" Jinbo said grinning widely. Neji wrapped his arm around Sakuras shoulders and they began to walk out of Heavens Creek. Naruto trailed behind with Hinata. The couple where chatting quietly.

Temari and Ten Ten bragged to eachother about their new jutsus. Shino and Gaara trailed queitly behind them. Kakashi was a way behind the group reading his Itcha Itcha Paradise book.

He giggled and blushed, "naughty." He said while covering his mask with his hand. Jinbo walked to Kakashi and peared over his shoulder. Kakashi looked at jinbo, "Yes?" He asked cooly.

"What are you reading?" Jinbo asked, "Itcha Itcha Paradise volume 10."Kakashi replyed coolly. Jinbo gasped, "I hear thats a good one!" Jinbo said. Kakashi smiled (his mask covered it), " Ah it is! It is!" He said happily. Kakashi showed Jinbo the part of the book he just read. Jinbo read it quietly, "oooooooooooooh naughty!" Jinbo said giggling stupidly. Kakashi and Jinbo read the together giggling constantly. Gaara and Shino looked at them disgustedly.

Shino stopped walking and so did Gaara, "Oi..Sakura-chan we have visitors." Shino shouted ahead to Sakura. The group stopped and their eyes darted around the area. Kakashi activated his sharingan and Neji activated his byakugan. They scanned the area, "In the trees." Neji whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded and pointed to Temari and Ten Ten.

Ten Ten nodded and jumped and jumped into a tree, "Sakura be careful." Neji said before he, Gaara, and Shino ran into the tree filled are to wait for their que. Juuniji walked behind a tree and laid down. Temari went over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. He put away his Itcha Itcha Paradise book and grabbed Jinbo's shoulder. Kakashi jumped back about 20 feet and let go of Jinbo.

Jinbo took out a scroll with the Tea Village symbol on it. He gave one end of it to Kakashi and kept the other end. They jumped into 2 seperate trees across from each other and held the scroll ready for their que.

Sakura took Naruto and Hinata to the side of a tree. She told Naruto what to do and he nodded. Hinata blushed and nodded also. Then they ran behind a tree a few feet away. Sakura went back into the clearing, "I know your out so come out...or are you scared!" Sakura shouted out. 18 ninjas jumped out of the trees, "Looks like she did notice us. Heh. Well your life" Said a ninja that had green hair, "We are from the Village of theSky. Iam No-machi, your murderer." Said the green haired ninja. Sakura rolled her eyes and go in a fighting stance, "Bring it on!" Sakura said.

No-machi ran at her and then disappeared.

Sakura looked around. She closed her eyes and stood still.

She could see all her teamates in postion and all the ninjas except No-machi circling her. Sakura opened her eyes. They had turned hot pink with the mark of the cursed seal in them but its shapes were circles," KOKONETSO!" She shouted.

The cursed seal in her eyes spun rapidly. She did a hand seal no one had ever seen before. She put her hand up to the air.

"KONAMI AI SHE DOTO!" A blast of pink chakra flew out her hand like fireworks. The blast landed on the ground and the earth shook.

No-Machi watched this from his place in a nearby tree. He had failed to notice the blast of chakra coming towards him like a sharp kunai. The chakra blast went threw his head and he fell dead.

Sakura put her hand down, "NOW!" Sakura shouted.

Ten Ten jumped out of the tree and threw 4 kunais at 4 of the 17 ninjas. They fell dead on the ground. Juuniji pounced 2 oher ninjas and let his saliva fall onto them. Paralyzing thm instantly, "NARUTO, HINATA!" Ten Ten yelled. Naruto and Hinata appeared in the back of 2 of the ninjas. They kicked them to the ground, "NOW YOU GUYS!" Naruto shouted. Neji, Gaara, and Shino appeared under the scroll Kakashi and Jinbo were holding.

Neji did the hand seal of the sheep, Gaara did the handseal of the dog, and Shino did the handseal of the cow," MONOKATSA NA SHINOBI!" The three boys shouted. The scroll started glowing. Neji put his hands on the ground. Gaara put his hands to his right and Shino put his hands to the left( v >). A huge light surrounded then and as quickly as it came it disappeared and so had all the Village of Tea ninjas.

The jutsu had taken then to the pits of hell. Neji looked around. Sakura was sitting on the ground breathing hard and trying to regain her chakra, Ten Ten was looking at a bruise she had gotten, Naruto was looking at a wound Hinata had gotten, Gaara was leaning against a tree with his arms folded, Shino was dusting himself off boredly, and Temari was no where to be seen.

Kakashi and Jinbo jumped out of the tree they were in. Kakashi yawned and stretced. Jinbo walked over to Sakura and picked her up. Sakura laughed lightly.

Neji glared at Jinbo and looked around, "Shino! oi..baka! Wheres your girlfriend?" Shinos head jurked up, "Shes not here!" He asked panicing slightly. Neji had never seen Shino so paniced...To think of it...He had never seen Shino panic period. Jinbo looked around the clearing, "I can sense her...Shes.." Jinbo looked up and there was Temari in a tre laying...Lifeless.

Sakura jumped out of Jinbo's arms and jumped into the tree Temari was laying in. Sakura found 2 kunai in Temari's stomach and 3 in her arms and legs. Sakura rolled her sleeves up and put her fingers to Temari's neck, "her pulse is weak. Shino come and help me." Sakura said quickly. Shino jumped into the tree and he looked at Temari. Sakura sighed and quickly but gently took the kunais out of Temari. Sakura did a hand seal and her hands glowed green. Shino watched sadly. Sakura put herhands on Temari's wounds gently.

The wounds began to disappear. Temaris eyes fluttered open only to stare into darkness, "huh?"She said. Shino blushed and pulled away from her. Temari sat up and looked down. Shino wrapped his arms around her lightly and kissed her. Temari blushed and kissed him back. Sakura sweatdropped and suddenly felt really light headed. She fell out the tree and everything went black.

-A Few Hours Later-

Sakura felt as if she was in a dream. She was flying. She could feel the wind on her skin. She opened her eyes and saw dark brown hair. She reached out and touched it, "Sakura?" a voice asked. Sakura looked up. Pulling her hand away from the silky dark brown hair, "huh?" She asked. She looked down and saw the ground. She saw a wolf running belowthem 'Juuniji?' Shethought to herself. Then she noticed she was on someones back...a strong muscular back. She looked up to see 5 people ahead of her, "N-Neji?" She asked now remembering where she was and what happened, "Hey! Sakura-chan! Are you ok! You lost lots and lots and lots and lots of chakra!" The voice yelled.

Sakura muttered something. Neji laughed a little and stopped, "oi! Gaara, Temari, Shino, Kakashi, Jinbo! where going down!"Neji yelled ahead. They nodded and jumped out of the trees(They had been jumping from tree to tree). Neji jumped out of the tree he was in and put Sakura down. Juuniji walked up to Neji. Sakura had to take a moment to adjust to her settings. Neji looked at her and she blushed. She occupied herself with petting Juuniji and giving him water from her canteen. Naruto laughed loudly and hugged Hinata. Hinata blushed and gigled.

Gaara rolled his eyes but then found himself staring at Ten Tens ass, Ten Ten was standing infront of Gaara calculating their distance to the Village of Blossoms, and Shino was holding Temari bridal style. Neji went over to Ten Ten and said something. Sakura watched them. Ten Ten giggled and hit Neji playfully. Sakura felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. Juuniji felt Sakuras anger and licked her hand gently and whimpering. Ten Ten blushed at something else Neji said. Sakura felt the burning sensation in her stomach turning into pure anger. Gaara glared at Nejis back and was about to have his sand attack him before he saw Sakura. Her face was red and her eyes had flames of jealousy and anger in them.

Gaara clamed down but continued to glare at Nejis back. Jinbo walked over to Sakura, "Sakura-chan we should keep going. Do you want me to carry you?" Jinbo asked. Sakura shook her head, "Lets keep walking everyone!" Sakura shouted. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

Sakura walked over to Gaara, "wanna walk with me?" She asked him. He shrugged, "Whatever.." So with that the group walked on:

Sakura, Juunijiand Gaara  
Ten Ten and Neji  
Shino and Temari  
Naruto and Hinata  
Kakashi and Jinbo(reading Itcha Itcha Paradise)

Neji glared at Gaara who was in a conversation with Sakura. Ten Ten glared at the back of Sakuras head, "bitch..." Ten Ten growled. Neji was still glaring at Gaara's back, "asshole.." Neji growled.

Sakura hooked arms with Gaara and said something. Gaara smirked and poked her in the head. Sakura giggled and pushed him playfully. Ten Ten growled and Neji snapped. Juuniji walked behind Sakura.

Neji walked over to Sakura and grabbed her roughly. The group stopped and Sakura looked at Neji in shock, "let go of me Neji..Your hurting me." Sakura said. Neji glared at her, "Shut up" Neji said. Jinbo pulled Neji away from Sakura, "jealousy wont help you.." Jinbo said to him. Sakura glared at Neji. Neji was shocked at the look. Ten Ten and Gaara were a little way away from the group and were arguing, "Sakura...Why were you flirting with Gaara?" Neji asked in a hurt tone.

Sakura stopped glaring at Neji and looked down, "because you and Ten Ten were flirting...I know you used to like her...Ino told me...but.." Sakura started to cry. Neji looked at her and felt guilty. he hugged her and stroked her hair. Gaara gave Ten Ten an evil glare and walked off towards their destinaton.

Ten Ten fell to her knees crying. Neji hugged looked at Ten ten and let go of Sakura. Neji hugged Ten Ten and rubbed her back cautiously. Sakura looked at him and cried harder. She ran into the forest(they are in a forest but were on the path)with Juuniji shortly after her. Kakashi and Jinbo watched her go. Shino looked at Temari who had a look og pure rage. Temari walked over to Neji and smacked him across the face with all her might.

His head was thrown to the side with the impact. Hinata watches them nervously, "Im gonna go get Sakura-chan" Naruto suddenly said breaking the ackward silence that had come over them. Hinata nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto ran off in the direction Sakura went,

"YOU ASSHOLE! HAVE A HEART!SAKURA WAS UPSET AND JUST BECAUSE TEN TEN STARTS CRYING YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT SAKURA! YOU BASTARD! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU! YOU NO GOOD PAIN IN THE ASS BITCHY MOTHER FUCKER!" Temari yelled furiously at Neji.

Neji looked away from Temari. Temari glared at him, "your like a piece of shit.." She growled. She ran off after Sakura with those final words. Kakashi blinked and sat under a tree reading Itcha Itcha Paradise. Neji stared at the direction Sakura ran.

Neji used his byakugan and saw them:

Sakura was being held by Temari and was crying into her shirt,

Juuniji was licking Sakura's hand gently,

and

Naruto was trying Sakura

but to no avail...

Neji canceled his byakugan and walked to where Sakura was. Naruto and Temari glared at him but he ignored them, "I need to speak to Sakura...you and other head on after Gaara to the Village of Blossoms." Neji said. Temari rolled her eyes and pat Sakura on the back, "Just call me if you need me." Temari told Sakura gently.

Sakura nodded and looked at the ground with stray tears still falling from her eyes and her bangs covering her eyes. Naruto looked at Neji with disgust, "Feh." He said. Then he walked back to the others.

Neji sat next to Sakura, "Sakura...I-Im sorry...I know your my girlfriend but...but Ten Tens my best friend. I cant just have her cry." Neji said. Sakura glared at him with tears in her eyes, "So Im not important!You care more about your _friend _then your girlfriend!" Sakura shouted. Juuniji growled at Nejibut Sakura rested her hand on his head.Neji looked down, "I just...I...I still have feelings for her..." Neji mumbled.

But Sakura heard him, "I hate you..." Sakura said. She was no longer crying. Their was only saddness, hurt, anger, and pain in her green orbs.

Neji tried to hold her but she pushed him away, "Dont touch me!" Sakura yelled. Neji let her go. She walked off to find the group with Juuniji by her side. She found them only a few miles or so away, "You guys...The mission is off...Go back to Konoha..Ill meet you there." Sakura said. Everyone but Gaara nodded. Neji had just joined the group but had no clue what was going on. Kakashi gave Sakura a pitying look and turned back to the direction of Konoha. Everyone but Gaara walked back, "Your not going back?" Sakura asked, "...no..." he said coldly, "Very well..." Sakura said and the three of them (Sakura, Gaara, and Juuniji)walked on to the Village of Blossoms.

-6 Years Later- (Sakura-24, Gaara-25)

"Gaara please fight me again!" Sakura begged. Gaara looked at her, "No! Your already as strong as me. You should be happy." Gaara said in irrataion. Sakura pouted,"Fine.." She walked out of the apartment and went to the shop next door, "Moooooom!" Sakura yelled, "In here sweety!" a womans voice yelled. Sakura went into a small room and sat next to her mom. Her mom was a pale woman with a messy pink bun piled at the top of her head. She had wrinkles that clearly showed her age and she had a pleasent smiled that would make a war stop,

"Mom I am so bored." Sakura whined, "Then you and Gaara can do something for me." Sakura's mom said, "Anything! as long as I have something to do." Sakura said excitedly, "I need you to go get Shi and Sai. They went to Konoha last week and they haveny returned yet. Im so worried about them." Sakura's mother said. Sakura tensed," K-Konoha?" Sakura asked. Her mother nodded.

Sakuras mind flashed to her brother, Sai, and her sister, Shi, "They are only 13! Why are they traveling alone?" Sakura asked worriedly, "Im sorry dear...I needed my medicine...I need it...you know how my ashma gets." Sakura's mother said. Sakura sighed, "Fine...Ill go get them." Sakura said sighing. Her mind flashed to all the people she knew in Konoha...Well...Used to know...Sakura kissed her mothers cheek and went back to her apartment, "We have a mission Gaara...We have to bring Shi and Sai back from Konoha." Sakura said plainly. Gaara looked at her, "Im not going..." Gaara pracitcly growled.

Sakura gave him her Ill-Kill-You-Dont look and smirked, "Fine..." She said angrily. Gaara sighed, "Fine, Ill go..." Gaara said boredly. Sakura smiled, "Ok" She said smiling.

Sakura went to her bathroom and took a shower. She came out a while after and went in her room. She put on some black pants and a black tank top. She had her forehead protector over her forehead and black eye shadow on. She put on her shoes and looked in the mirror, "Well...I dont look to bad...no one will notice its me atleast..." Sakura said looking a her now **black hair**. Sakura sighed and went outside with Juuniji trailing behind her. Gaara looked at her, "Sakura?" He asked slightly amused, "Hey" Gaara smirked and nodded, "Lets go" He said. Sakura nodded and they left jumping tree to tre with Juuniji running below them.

-2 Days Later-

Sakura and Gaara looked at the gate to Konoha, "Jump?" Sakura asked Gaara nodded. Sakura gathered an equal amount of chakra in her feet and jumped up. She front flipped and whent over the gate and landed one the ground. Gaara grabbed Juuniji and easily just used his sand to lift them over. Sakura scanned the area and mentally thanked that it was night. Gaara felt a presence and looked around. He put Juuniji down and wached as the wolf sniffed the air and growled. Juuniji walked over to Sakura and whimpered.

Gaara yawned and looked at Sakura, "Lets go..." He said. Sakura nodded and walked towards the village with Juuniji. Gaara followed her and Juuniji. Sakura stopped walking and looked at Gaara, "Ambush." She whispered. Gaara nodded and walked infront of Sakura. Juuniji jumped into a nearby bush already aware of the plan. Sakura walked closely behind Gaara. 4 ANBU jumped infront of them. Sakura got infront of them, " We dont want to kill you but we will if you dont move..."Sakura growled coldly.

The ANBU didnt budge. Sakura smirked and went up to one of the ANBU and reached her hand up to his mask. The ANBU grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground, "You will die here." The ANBU said. He took out a kunai and put it to her neck. Sakura looked at Gaara. Gaara grabbed the kunai and broke it. Sakura stood up, "Gaara..." One of the ANBU whispered. The ANBU took off her mask. It was Ten Ten! Gaara glared at Ten Ten. All the ANBU took off their masks. The one that had the kunai to Sakura's neck was Naruto, the one next to him was Sasuke, next to him Neji...Sakura looked at the ground not making eye contact with anyone.

Gaara looked at Sakura. Ten Ten looked at Sakura, "Whos that?" Ten Ten asked jealously. Gaara grabbed Sakuras hand and pulled her past Neji, Sasuke, Ten Ten, and Naruto. Ten Ten ran infront of him, "Who...is...she!" Ten Ten yelled at Gaara. Neji went behind Ten Ten, "Just bring them to Tsunade..." He said coldly. Ten Ten shook her head. Sasuke sighed impatiently. Naruto looked at Sakura, "I feel like I know you...Look at me..." Naruto said to Sakura.

Sakura growled. Gaara smirked, "Thats a no" Gaara said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Sasuke went behind Sakura and put a kunai to her neck, "Do what he says." Sasuke said boredly. Gaara leaned against a tree, "Arnt you gonna save your girlfriend?" Ten Ten spat jealously. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Shes not my girlfriend." Gaara said glaring at Ten Ten, "Gaara...Wheres Sakura?" Neji asked with a look of hope in his eyes. Gaara smirked, "Wouldnt you like to know" He said smirking, "She was a bitch, a weak pathetic bitch" Ten Ten said rolling her eyes.

Gaara smirked, "I wouldnt have said that..." Gaara said smirking, "Oh? Why?" Ten Ten asked coldly. Gaara pointed to Sakura, "Heh..a bitch..." Sakura said smirking. Sakura turned to Gaara and lifted her head up, "You go find Shi and Sai...I have business here." Sakura said. Gaara nodded and then he was gone, "That voice..." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke had activated his sharingan and was ready to fight. Sakura smirked. She turned towards her former boyfriend and the others, " Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura put her hands in her pockets, "Shut up." Sakura growled. Sasuke stared in shock at Sakura. A howl was heard and a wolf jumped into the clearing, "Juuniji." Sakura said smiling slightly. The wolf sat at her side. Neji looked at Sakura, "Sakura..." He said taking a step towards her. Sakura glared at hi and turned to Ten Ten, "Heh...You think Im a weak...Pathetic...Bitch...the lets figh." Sakura said. Ten Ten smirked, "Fine by me weakling." Ten Ten said.

Sakura rolled up her sleeves revealing a tatoo of a blossom with an arrow through it and the marks of courage, bravery, and mental & physical courage on her wrist. Ten Ten ran at Sakura. Sakura did a hand seal, "See you in hell.."

TBC...

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I know it sucks but I did my best...It took me forever to come up with something! Gomen! -bows-


	5. 5: The Special Gift

Sakura rolled up her sleeves revealing a tatoo of a blossom with an arrow through it and the marks of courage, bravery, and mental & physical courage on her wrist. Ten Ten ran at Sakura. Sakura did a hand seal, "See you in hell…" Sakura growled through clenched teeth.

Everything became quiet…Nothing and no one made a sound. Neji looked around cautiously and relaxed as he felt there was nothing amist. The sound of the woman's scream sounded. Everyones attention turned to Tenten, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed, holding her head and flailing around wildly.

Neji and Sasuke rushed towards Tenten only to be stopped in their tracks by Juuniji. Drool dripped from his mouth, as the wolf curled his lips back, baring his fangs. Neji sighed and stepped back, knowing full well his fate if he were to hurt the wolf. Sasuke tried to dodge around the wolf but only managed to get 3 feet before he felt the wolf's fangs sink into his leg, he let out a howl. Juuniji's drool seeped into the wound paralyzing Sasuke. Neji made a move to run towards Tenten, who was curled up in a ball on the ground. Juuniji pounced onto Neji and sank his fangs into his right arm, earning a low groan from Neji.

The drool seeped into the mark paralyzing Neji aswell. Sakura smirked at the quivering Tenten on the floor, "NO! NO! PLEASE! HELP!" She screamed, the sound of bones cracking came from Tenten's fragile figure. She let out high pitched scream, her bones cracked and broke as if they were glass. Her skin sliced and the wounds bled nonstop as her skin began to peel. Sakura smirked and stepped back, "At this very moment her body is rejecting her...Its forcing everything to stop its functions...Her brain is sending false images and messages to her..Her bones are breaking...Trying to get away from her...Her skin is peeling off...Heh...And her heart...Every mintue...It slows down...It will happen until...It stops completely..." Sakura said, an evil tone to her voice. Neji's eyes shifted to Tenten, unable to move his eyes shifted to Sakura, "S-Sakura...D-Dont.." Neji managed. Sakura glared at him, "Shut up...Your nothing but a pathetic asshole." She said with a growl and she turned and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Juuniji..Leaving Naruto in a shocked look. He shook his head and ran over to Tenten, picking her up, bridal style, and disappeared aswell, leaving Neji and Sasuke.

-With Gaara-

He had found the two children in a small cave in the forests of Konoha. They were dirty and cold and covered in bruises, "What happened...?" Gaara said with his usual emotionless tone, "S-Shi broke her ankle.." Sai said looking at his sisters twisted ankle. Gaara nodded and picked Shi up, he grabbed Sai's arm with his free hand and walked out of the forest to find Sakura. They found her not far from where he left her. She was running her fingers through her hair, "Gaara...Shi! Sai!" She said as she rushed over to her siblings. Sai threw his arms around his sister and cried into her shirt, "I-I w-was s-so s-scared.." He managed out. Sakura smiled and pat his head lightly, unaware of the eyes watching her. Shi looked at her sister, "Neechan...I-I hurt my ankle.." The girl said threw tears. Sakura kneeled down as Gaara placed Shi on the ground. Sakura placed her hands on the girls ankle, earning a moan of protest, she healed her sisters ankle with ease and heled her up, "Be careful, ok?" Sakura asked looking down at her sister. Shi nodded and smiled.

Shi was a pretty young girl with light, light, LIGHT pink hair that seemed to compliment her pale skin and the cute freckles she had. Her hair was not matted in clomps of dry mud and her pale skin was dirty and had bruises and cuts all over it. Sai was a calm collected boy at times. He had short black hair that was now also matted in dry clumps of mud and piercing black eyes, not to mention he was highly handsome, for a 13 year old. Sakura took Sai's hand as Gaara picked Shi up. They ran to the gate with Juuniji close behind.

Sakura went to climb it when a kunai hit her arm, she let out a quiet growl as she turned around. Behind he was none other but the persistant, Neji Hyuuga. He walked over to her, "Sakura...Y...You tried to kill her..." Neji said, a pained expression in his eyes. Sakura looked at him, "To fucking bad...She deserves death.." She muttered as she pulled the kunai out of her arm. Neji pinned Sakura against the wall ignoring the cold glare of Gaara and Sai and the fierce growl of Juuniji, "Who are the kids?" He said, looking into her emerald orbs, "My brother and sister..." She growled, looking away, frowning at the position she was in.

Neji thought for a minute, his eyes rested on her lucious pink lips, the lips he had missed so much, "Sakura...Come back...We...I..Miss you.." Neji said his grip on her arms loosening slightly, "I hate you...You left me for that tramp...I couldnt believe you...Everything you ever said to me was a lie." Sakura growled. Neji looked over at Gaara and the two children who were no listening to the conversation, he turned his gaze back to Sakura, "Can we please talk in private...?" He whispered. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Gaara, " Go ahead..Ill be fine...Get them home...They have to get my mother her medicine.." Sakura said, not really wanting to be left alone with Neji.

Gaara turned and grabbed the children with ease, placing them over his shoulders, his sand lifted him over the gate and he, and the children, were gone. Juuniji now rested at Sakura's side, eyeing Neji catiously for any sudden movements. Neji had not let go of Sakura, "Sakura...As soon as you left...I felt like nothing would ever be the same...I totally forgot about Tenten because you were constantly on my mind." Neji said pausing, his eyes now looking deeply into hers for some sort of emotion, getting nothing he continued, "I..I tried to kill myself countless times...Only to be stopped by members of my family...I became obsessed with finding you...I looked everywhere and never found you...I wanted to tell you how much I love...And miss you...I never found you. I had heard of people that had seen a girl with pink hair and beautiful green eyes..." He said pausing and looking into her eyes.

Sakura couldnt help but blush, she looked down as her black hair covered her face. Neji looked at her, "Your hair...I liked it better when it was pink...Sakura...I missed you more then imaginable...You were always on my mind...Not Tenten...When I was 19 I was stupid...I didnt see that you were the only one...For me..." He looked at her. Sakura looked at him, "Neji I have to go..." Sakura said looking down. Neji looked into her eyes, "Promise you'll come back one day..." Neji said. Sakura sighed and nodded, not able to say no. She blushed as she felt his lips against hers gently, she looked at him, flushed, when he pulled back, "Be careful, Sakura..." He said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura placed her fingers to her lips, the blush still on her cheeks. She shook her head and jumped over the gate, landing lightly on the other side.

-4 Weeks Later-

Sakura walked into the village known as Konoha with Gaara and Juuniji at her sides, she had just 4 weeks earlier been in. She was greeted by Naruto, "Sakura-chan! Gaara! We got your letter. Im glad you could make it." Naruto said, He still had the same childish grin on his face that he had before. His voice was deeper and had a slight sing song tone to it. Sakura smiled, "Im glad I could make it aswell...Where is Neji..?" Sakura asked, holding her backpack's straps, "He went to talk to Tsunade-Baachan..She can't wait to see you..When you left she wouldnt let Neji on missions because of what he did..That was for about 2 years...Then she eventually had to." Naruto said with a stupid grin. Sakura smiled slightly, "Alright...Well...We are only here for the week...Then we are going back home...Gaara doesnt like it here anymore.." Sakura said, motioning to Gaara. Gaara's eyes shifted around, a look of discust on his face. Naruto sweatdropped, "Right. Follow me.." He said placing his hands behind his head and walking towards Sakura's old home.

-At Haruno Sakura's Home-

Sakura looked around the living room, she smiled quiantly and set her bag on the couch, "You kept it clean?" She said looking at the vacuumed carpet and the dusted shelves, "Me and Hinata-chan. She was here a few hours ago..Now shes back at home." Naruto said, grinning. Sakura looked at him, "You two live together?" Sakura said resting her hand on the soft fabric of the couch, "We are married Sakura-chan." Naruto said blushing madly. Sakura laughed lightly, "Congratulations." Sakura said smiling, "Thank you." Naruto replied. He left a few minutes after.

Sakura sat on her couch with Juuniji resting his head on her knee, Gaara looking around the house, "Everything...Is pink...And black...I hate it..." He said. Sakura giggled and threw the couch pillow at him, "Shut up..It was my thing back then." Gaara sighed and shrugged, disappearing down the hallway. A few minutes later the phone rang. Sakura got up and walked over to it, she picked it up and put the phone to her ear, "Konichiwa?"

Unkown: Hey, Sakura.

Sakura: Neji?

Neji: Yea..Its me..Sorry I couldn't greet you...I was in a meeting with Hokage-sama...

Sakura: I know...Naruto told me..

Neji: Oh..So...Do you want me to come over...Tonight..?

Sakura: T-Tonight..?

Neji: Yea...

Sakura: Sure...

Neji: Alright...I'll see you tonight...

Sakura: Yea...

Neji: Oh and Sakura...?

Sakura: What is it..?

Neji: I love you...

Sakura: ...

Neji: Sakura..?

Sakura: ...

Neji: Sakura, are you there...? Are you ok..?

Sakura: Sorry yea...Im fine...Just..I dont know how I feel about you yet...

Neji: Oh...Well...I wont pressure you...I just wanted you to know that...

Sakura: Oh, ok...

Neji: Bye..

Sakura: See ya...

-They Hang Up-

Sakura looked at the ceiling and sighed. She looked at the clock and bite her lip nervously, she walked into her room and lied on her bed, falling asleep.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!" A voice yelled into her ear. Sakura opened her eyes and stared into blank eyes, "Neh...Gaara...What...?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes, "You have a visitor..." He said nodding towards the door. Sakura made an O shape with her mouth got up, fixing her clothes and make up. She walked out of her room, Juuniji following behind her. His claws clicked lightly against the glazed wooden floor.

Neji stood, looking around the room and stopped when he noticed Sakura, "Hey..." He said smirking slightly. Sakura smiled slightly, "Hello..." She said smiling. Neji walked over to her and took some flowers from behind his back, handing them to her, "For you..." He said looking at her. Sakura felt her stomach do a summersault, she looked at the flowers, not sure what to say, "I um...Thanks..." She said taking the red and white roses and walking into the kitchen, placing them in a vase, "Neji...I have to talk to you...Its important..." Sakura said as she walked out of the kitchen. Neji nodded slightly and sat on the couch she sat beside him and looked at him, "I know that when we where...Younger...A lot of things happened between us...But...I just feel like...Love cant come easy for me...I do have feelings for you but...I dont trust you...Sorry..." Sakura said looking down. Neji smiled slightly, "I know you dont trust me...Thats why I wanted to come over so we could talk...Like we used to...I even brought a friend.." Neji said taking something out of his jacket. He pulled the snake he had gotten from Kurenai out of his jacket, Masurao. Sakura smiled and let Juuniji jump up on her lap, resting her head on her shoulder, looking at Masurao.

The two talked for a couple of hours until Neji had to leave.

"Sakura...I want to give you something" Neji said before he walked out of the house, "What is it..?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the right slightly. Neji smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a...

TBC...

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKS! NO FLAMES THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you think its alittle to much or something feel free to say that but dont flame it. Thank you...Also...I tried to watch the grammer lol. Sorry if it still sucks but...I tried!


End file.
